


Bubbles and Steam

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Merlin comes back home to Percival.





	

It is with a contented sigh that Merlin walks into his flat, smiling when he notices Richard’s coat hanging on the rack.

He knew of course that his partner was back from his mission, but there had been a possibility he would spend the night out with James to catch up while they both were in London, especially when it had been unclear just how long Merlin would be overlooking Harry’s mission back at the mansion.

Before Richard had come live with him, he would probably have stayed there the whole night, catching up on paperwork and other such, making good use of the private rooms available for the staff whenever he would feel like dropping off. After all, if he were to sleep there or in his flat wouldn’t make any difference.

However, when they had decided to share his flat and Richard had taken possession of the space, turning it into a home, Merlin had come to realise that there could be a world of difference between the two.

Nothing beats the feeling of stepping inside the little sanctuary they’ve built together against the craziness of their daily lives and to the smell of a lasagna being kept warm in the oven just for him and the sound of some soft music trickling from the bathroom.

Music means Richard is taking a bath and he can picture him quite easily, relaxing in the tub filled with what would seem like more bubbles than actual water, a glass of red wine within reach and his eyes half-closed as he hums along the song playing.

He knows that as soon as he’ll step into the room, Richard will pouts silently at him until he joins him and they’ll probably fall asleep in there, his back to his chest, waking up cursing the water that will have grown cold.

In fact, he is looking forward to it, but he really must eat before joining him. Anyway, it would be a crime to let one of Richard home-cooked meal go to waste.

He devours his plate with a rapidity that would earn him a disapproving glare from his lover if he was currently in the kitchen, but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

His clothes soon joins Richard’s on the floor as he makes his way to the bathroom after leaving his dirty dishes in the sink, neither of them minding the little bit of clutter than only means the flat is well lived-in.

It gets a bit chilly after he’s discarded his undershirt, but before he can even start shivering, he’s inside the bathroom and he’s glad to be already half-naked in the humid heat of the room. It was hard to believe at first that Richard, the only agent who never complained about being sent to Siberia, could have such an aversion to the cold, but Merlin had learned pretty soon that if he was left to his own devices, Richard would turn the temperature in their flat up until it felt like they lived in the jungle rather than the UK.

They had ended up coming to the compromise that as long as Richard left the thermostat alone, Merlin would turn a blind eye to just how much how water he used whenever he was home.

Richard smiles that little smile he gets only in the privacy of their home, his eyes trailing on his half-naked body with obvious appreciation. Merlin hurries to shuck his trousers and pants off and slide into the tub before the smile can turn into a pout.

He doesn’t know what he prefers between the lips that press against his shoulders or the arms that wrap around his waist, and so, he is forever grateful he’ll never have to choose.

They don’t exchange a word as they get lulled to sleep by the music still playing, but it’s not like they need them.

They are home and together.

They’re in love.

It can’t get any better than this.


End file.
